You Rock My World
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: This is my first TNA One-Shot Fanfiction, so please be nice and read it and review! Based on the segment between London Brawling and Motor City Machine Guns. "Dirty" Desmond Wolfe/Chelsea.


_**A/N: I think I've been watching TNA rather a bit too much of recent! (Just getting my Desmond Wolfe fix lol)**_

**_But this is my first TNA fanfiction, so please be nice and review :)_**

**_Anyways it's about my favourite TNA pairing- "Dirty" Desmond Wolfe and Chelsea. It takes place after September 2nd 2010 Edition of TNA Impact! _**

* * *

As he lay in bed after the recent edition of TNA Impact, he couldn't help but relive the events that had transpired earlier on that night...He let out a rather loud sigh, as he replayed the episode one more time.

_"Tell them how I rock your world...Tell them how I'm the biggest man this side of the pond..." _He said, almost demanding it from her.

_"The Biggest?" _He heard the beautiful brunette standing next to him ask, as she turn to look at him before carrying on, _"If there was a sword fight in the ring right now, your weapon would fall short" _His girl, yes that's right "his girl" as he called her, Chelsea, had just offended him, and his "Weapon" Woah woah woah, bad move, surely the girl knew that was way below the belt, it's like insulting a girl because of her weight, which any man knew was a very big mistake. The thing that annoyed him the most was she was the one who claimed he rocked her world, he closed his eyes in a sign of annoyance rather than the fact he wanted or more or less need to sleep, man were the scripts getting rather lame and pathetic, taking a dig at his manhood, surely Dixie and the production team knew the comments wouldn't sit well with him.

He couldn't just lie in bed, while he was this annoyed, he needed a drink to calm himself down, or atleast help him forget what happened earlier on, he slowly moved off the bed he had previously been laying upon and pulled on a pair of suit trousers and a black shirt, before grabbing his room key and headed off to the hotel bar, which was located a few levels below.

* * *

As the tall beautiful brunette entered the hotel room in which she would be sharing with Desmond Wolfe, she noticed he was nowhere to be seen, she hadn't seen him since the end of their segment on Impact earlier on that night, he made some excuse saying he wasn't feeling too well and drove home, but he had sent a limo to take her back to the hotel. They always travelled home together after shows, tonight was practically the first time they hadn't, normally if they went back seperately it was because they'd had a stupid argument and neither one would refuse to back down, they were both as stubborn as each other, which she took as a sign they were meant to be, she believed in destiny, fate, love. Whereas she knew he didn't, but she knew he loved her, whether he'd say it or not, she could tell by that twinkle in his eye, the smiles he reserves only for her, she could tell from their electric first touch the day she met him.

But why wasn't he here now?

Surely he wasn't in a mood over that stupid segment they did on Impact, he knew she didn't want to do that segment, how could he think she wanted to do it? Damn, that man, he sometimes was so clueless.

* * *

It was 4.30AM when he fumbled getting his key to connect with the lock so he could stumbled into his dark and cold hotel room, his vision was slightly blurred in the dark, as he put his hands out in front of him to try and direct him towards the sancutary of his bed which he so badly needed, especially after the night from hell, and the amount of whiskey's he had at the hotel bar before he entered his hotel room a few moments ago.

Suddenly one of the bedside lamps turned on, the light shinning brightly, he had to squint as the light was hurting his eyes, _"Chelsea..." _His voice sounded harsh and rasp because of the whiskey.

_"Do you know what time it is?" _The woman shouted at him, it wasn't really a question, she wanted to know where he'd been for half the night, _"Where were you? I Thought you were ill" _He heard her say as he managed to undo his shirt and slide it to the fall, _"Like you care" _He muttered, but unfortunately she heard it.

If looks could kill, he'd be dead about now, that was for sure, _"What the hell has got into you, ofcourse I care, you idiot!" _She shook her head, God this mad was insufferable, when she looked back up at him, she slightly softened, he looked, she couldn't quite tell, he almost looked heartbroken, not the Desmond Wolfe she knew.

_"Babe..." _she said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed, she made her way over, kneeling behind his muscular frame, putting her arms around his neck and letting her hands run over his chest, _"It was a stupid segment, I didn't want to do it, you know I didn't..." _She took a deep breath before carrying on, she felt nervous, _"I love you Wolfy" _She said softly and slowly, he didn't say anything, which made her heart sink, but that's when she felt him move to turn to face her, a small smile on his face, he looked happy, truly happy, _"I love you too baby..." _He said without missing a beat.

* * *

_"Tell me again, Do I rock your world?" _He teasingly asked the beautiful brunette who lay beneath him, her response was a laugh, a flirty laugh, before she pulled him into a short and sweet kiss... _"You rock my world" _She said in response to his question.


End file.
